In the conventional four-sided display panel with narrow borders or no border, the TFT substrate (i.e. the array substrate) is disposed on the viewing side, and the CF substrate (i.e. the color filter substrate) is disposed on the backlight side, therefore such display substrate can greatly narrow the borders on the side laminated with the peripheral printed circuit board.
However, since the array substrate of the above display panel is disposed on the viewing side, the light from outside surroundings would be irradiated directly on the array substrate, bringing forth the reflective phenomenon of metal electrode wire in the array substrate. Especially when the light from outside surroundings is strong, the display effect of screen would be affected severely.